1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wheelbarrow apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wheelbarrow conversion kit wherein the same permits utilization of the organization as a garden tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelbarrow implements are frequently utilized in gardening and utilitarian endeavors. The prior art has provided wheelbarrow type constructions of mounted rear wheel structures to enhance stability of such organizations. Resultant organizations, however, are of a relatively awkward and bulky configuration. The instant invention attempts to overcome disadvantages of the prior art by providing a wheelbarrow construction wherein the same provides for a removable wheel dolly assembly to permit conversion of the wheelbarrow from a conventional wheelbarrow construction to a utilitarian organization as a garden cart as needed. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,128 to Terhune wherein a wheelbarrow construction includes a mounted rear wheel organization to provide enhanced mobility and support of the construction in use, but as in other typical prior art devices, the additional wheels provide for a construction of a more elaborate configuration than a conventional wheelbarrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,021 to Fricke, et al, providing for a garden type cart with a single pivotal rear wheel and spaced parallel forward wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,585 to Walline sets forth a garden wheel cart with a single forward wheel and a plurality of spaced rear wheels mounted upon a single axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,002 to Ferries sets forth a support vehicle utilizing a similar three-wheel configuration as the patents set forth above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,271 to Saeli sets forth a refuse container support vehicle, wherein a circular framework receives a receptacle and wherein a single pivotal wheel is mounted forwardly of a spaced axle to provide mobility to the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wheelbarrow conversion kit in association with a wheelbarrow which permits convertability of the wheelbarrow of the instant invention to a garden trailer, as required.